Along with technological progress of electronic products, their functions diversify more and more. The wireless transceiving function applicable to electronic products has gradually become inevitable for wireless electronic products.
A wireless transceiving module is generally used on the circuit of an electronic product. Through manual soldering, it is disposed on a printed circuit board (PCB) in an electronic product with the circuit from function test, mechanical assembly, accessory packaging, to product inspection; or it is separately manufactured into an industrial component to endow a related product with the wireless transmission function through industrial processing.
If the wireless transceiving module is disposed on a PCB in an electronic product, there may be large pressure of stocks to cause waste of resources and loss in operation due to product modeling, difference of product types and engineering change. On the other hand, if the wireless transceiving module is separately manufactured into an industrial component, professional production techniques are required to accomplish the wireless transmission function, hence greatly increasing the manufacturing cost and the lead time and thus turning down the business competition.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to provide a programmable wireless transceiving module to enhance competition in the industry and solve the above problem in the prior art.